


Tea Time

by thesardonicsalmon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I am so sorry for writing this, M/M, Other, kettle!Hannibal, mug!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardonicsalmon/pseuds/thesardonicsalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a chipped porcelain mug and Hannibal is the fancy new kettle that takes up residence in the kitchen. (or: lonely teacup meets big kettle to satisfy his slutty desires)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

Will’s been there in the kitchen for a long time. He’s seen the plates and pots come and go, yet he still stays in his spot. He wasn’t used as often as before, but his owner puts him in a safe corner for sentimental value.

It’s a rainy day when his owner brings in a new electric kettle to the family. It’s bright red and heats up quickly, easy to use and not too heavy to carry. The label on the side says “Hannibal”, and Will thinks it must be one of those newer brands.

He watches as the tea is prepared for at least five people. His owner has guests over and there are only four suitable mugs to have them drink out of, so Will is cleaned up and set out for his owner to use. He waits until the tea is poured, steadying himself for what was to come.

When Hannibal leans into him and tips the steaming water in, Will thinks he could almost moan if he only had a mouth. It felt so good, having the intense heat fill him up slowly. Will wanted it, needed it to satisfy him—and that’s what he got, he was filled until he could not take anymore.

He sat there on the tabletop for a while, steam rushing out even from the little crack he had in the corner. Will hadn’t felt this good in a while, and he couldn’t wait until his next tea/coffee session with Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more weird prompts at http://pocketwill.tumblr.com/


End file.
